galaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Errk
"I will help you, I will give you a chance to try again tomorrow, everyday as the sun rises. You are shaped by who you have been, but those times cannot be lived again. You may mourn them, it is natural, but to try to make everything what it was is to deny what you have become. And what you have become is a child of mine, Ra, the Sun, the Reborn." History Errk was initially a member of an Aarakocran tribe living in the mountains to the north of the continent. They were partially nomadic, claiming territory and moving between nesting locations. He was a border scout and spent considerable time away from home flying the boundaries of their current territory to keep watch for threats. As a child he met Ikki, another Aarakocra resembling a red tailed hawk. Ikki and Errk were inseperable in bird school and married shortly after graduation. While not all Aarakocra mate for life, they absolutely were. Ikki worked as a fisher providing food for the tribe while Errk was out on patrol guarding them. They were thinking of trying for an egg, but Errk wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it, and Ikki was willing to give him time to decide before they were for adoption. Three or so years ago Errk was on a routine patrol when he and his group were attacked mid-flight. He doesn't remember what exactly downed him, nor does he know who found him. The Elf woman "saved" him by turning him into a Living Artifice, then, for reasons unknown, dumped him on the side of the road. Errk attempted to return to the Aarakocran territory but was unable to fly to their nesting sites. His body also began rejecting the Living Artifice modifications; delirious with the infection and exhaustion Errk saw a vision of Ra. The god offered him a chance at a new, transformed life, healing him wounds and giving him a golden disk as a holy symbol. He was also transported to a temple of Ra where he was able to continue to recover for several months. Eventually, trained as a cleric of Ra and unable to learn anything more about his artifices at the temple, Errk set out to preserve life wherever he found it and find artificers able to help fix his failing modification. Physical Attributes Errk has the appearance of a golden eagle, but his most defining characteristics are his mechanical attachments. He is, in total, about 50% metal, including: * His right leg * Left arm from the elbow down * Three fingers on his right hand * His beak & jaw * His left wing In order to stabilize the weight of his attachments and piece back together some of the bones he shattered when he fell his creator also inserted metal screws into his right hip, ribs, collar bone, and wrist. The weight of them means he is far heavier than an Aarakocra should be; he couldn't fly with them, even if he both wings. Errk is short but stocky. Most other races couldn't tell, but other Aarakocra of a similar species would likely identify him as female (if they managed to look past all the horrific metal).